mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gato/Balthazar
Brought to you by members of Team Z2 ♪ Here is Gato, with his metal joints, ready to rumble in M.U.G.E.N as a boss character ♪ He may have a very small moveset and may be unable to run, jump, crouch or block ♪ But his high Life stat, ''Super Armor and moves that can easily interrupt the opponent make him a troublesome opponent to fight ♪ Beat him and get those sweet Silver Points ♪'' ) |Image = File:BalthazarJangoGatoPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Balthazar & Jango |Downloadlink = Balthazar's Mugen page |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Gato is a three-button character, using the , , buttons to attack, with being used for seven consecutive punches, being used for a single punch and being used for his only Hyper, Gato's Song of Love. He is a boss character, and has many of the quirks commonly seen in boss characters, like having Super Armor, having twice as much Life as the average character and being unable to run, jump, crouch or block; this also limits his moveset to the three aforementioned moves. Gato's movement speed is fairly slow, but his and attacks have a very high priority in addition to being impossible to interrupt, and they inflict soft knockdown; this makes it very easy for these attacks to interrupt the opponent's attacks. His Gato's Song of Love is a fullscreen attack, comes out on frame 1 after the superpause, meaning it can only be blocked when blocking before the attack is activated, and stuns the opponent if it hits successfully; it uses 1000 Power and deals mediocre damage, however; the player should press as soon as 1000 Power is accumulated to maximize Gato's damage output. When controlled by a player, he can be very cheap because the player can easily spam Gato's attacks to make it incredibly difficult for the opponent to approach or attack Gato, but he has a few weaknesses; projectiles are very effective against Gato and small characters can abuse their small hitbox to spam crouching attacks while Gato is unable to hit with his and attacks. Gato has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. Gato uses one of his two Normals at random intervals; this makes him very unpredicatable when fighting against him, because the player's attacks will likely get interrupted when he activates one of his two Normals and it's almost impossible to predict when the player should block or move away from Gato; he doesn't always immediately activate Gato's Song of Love after accumulating 1000 Power, however. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Finn and Jake Vs. Gato Mugen Boss Fight Salty Bets Rajaayuri vs Gato Z2 Mugen Warachia (Me) VS Magus...? (AI) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Joke Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot block Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Balthazar Category:Characters made by Jango Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2013 }}